PAUSE -Le choix du déshonneur- PAUSE
by HysGreed
Summary: Armin Arlert était aimé de tous bien qu'il préférait rester dans l'ombre,trop timide. Armin adorait comprendre si bien qu'il pouvait passer des heures face à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas;comprendre,toujours comprendre.Les années passent,il a maintenant une vingtaine d'années et est devenu plus mature qu'il ne l'était déjà. Annie brise sa coquille et il ne la comprend pas..
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

-Depuis quand te regardent-ils ainsi? Depuis quand regardent-ils ce héros que tu es de cette manière? Je ne le supporte pas. Je ne le supporte pas alors comment toi tu fais? Tu es si faible... Ne me dis pas que cela ne te touche pas. Tu avais tout pour réussir, non, tu as tout pour réussir, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi gâches-tu ta vie? Tout le monde le disait, tu étais destiné à être le remplaçant du grand Erwin Smith! Personne d'autre que toi n'était destiné à cela alors pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi prefères-tu cette garce à ce bonheur qui t'était promis? Je ne le comprends pas!

-Je semble être le seul à essayer de la comprendre.

-Mais personne ne le veut! Elle a tué des humains! Elle est une traîtresse! Mais bon sang Armin, réveilles-toi!

-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne lui pardonnes pas car elle a tué l'escouade Levi. Elle a tué les personnes que tu considérais, presque, comme ta famille. Du moins c'était le cas pour Miss Ral. Je te connais Eren, je sais que c'est à cause de ça.

-Non.. Non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?! Elle t'a ensorcelé, c'est ça? Arrêtes!

-Tu me parlais de bonheur tout à l'heure... Mon bonheur n'est pas de voir des cadavres joncher le sol. Mon bonheur, c'est de comprendre. Elle est mon bonheur.

-Tu dérailles complètement... Les sentiments n'ont pas de place sur le champs de bataille. Tu le sais.

-Je le sais. Je t'ai vu pleurer la mort du caporal-chef Levi.

-Alors pourquoi?!

-Parce que je me retire du bataillon d'exploration.

-Tu vas perdre tout honneur! Tu seras ridiculisé!

-J'en suis conscient.

-Tu n'as pas les épaules assez larges pour ça..

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Eren. Je sais ce que je veux, et je veux vivre dans l'ombre.

-Tu vas le regretter.

-Je vais devoir y aller, avec les circonstances actuelles je ne peux pas la laisser seule à l'appartement.

-Armin...

-Au revoir Eren, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.


	2. Remords inavoués

_-Soldat Arlert, l'humanité compte sur vous._

 _-Bien Commandant. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas._

Armin sortit du bureau du Commandant Erwin Smith et se dépêcha de rejoindre le caporal-chef Levi aux cachots. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre cette mission. Pourquoi l'on-t-il choisis, lui, le petit soldat naïf, pour surveiller l'une des plus dangereuses criminelles que l'humanité ait pu connaître ? Pourquoi devait-il surveiller Annie qui venait tout juste de sortir de son cristal et qui ne daignait piper mots? La réponse était bien plus qu'évidente, mais il ne voulait l'admettre. Même si sa trahison envers Annie avait servit à sauver l'humanité de justesse, il s'en voulait toujours, même cinq ans plus tard. C'était contraire à sa morale, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il regrettait. C'était tout simplement ignoble de jouer avec les sentiments de personnes... Pourtant, lui, n'avait pas hésité à trahir la confiance d'Annie. Arrivant au sous-sol, le souffle court, il essaya de se reprendre avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'effectuer un salut militaire à son supérieur.

 _-Me voici Caporal-chef Levi. Veuillez excuser mon retard._

 _-Erwin t'a bien tout expliqué, morveux?_

 _-Oui, caporal-chef._

 _-Une dernière vérification,_ le caporal plus petit qu'Armin s'approcha de lui, _quelle est la chose que tu ne dois absolument pas faire, sous peine d'être exécuté?_

 _-Trahir l'humanité en accordant plus qu'il ne faut de crédit à Annie._

 _-Tu fais déjà une faute, tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte l'appeler par son nom. Cela lui donne bien trop d'importance._

 _-Je vais devoir vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise à son sujet, c'est inhumain de la considérer comme une chose._

 _-Ça tombe bien Arlert, elle n'est pas humaine. Soldats, ouvrez la cellule._

Armin déposa finalement le regard sur la cellule et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la vue de la détenue. Ou était donc passée la beauté froide et menaçante de la jeune fille? Ou était donc passée la jeune fille presque hautaine que peu de personnes cherchaient à comprendre? Devant lui ne se trouvait qu'un vulgaire corps sans vie. Certes, Annie marchait, voyait, respirait mais ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient tout simplement vides d'émotions. Annie Loenhardt n'était tout simplement plus qu'un corps sans âme.

 _-Caporal-chef... Le commandant ne m'a pas mis au courant de son état, que lui arrive-t-il ?_

 _-Son cristal s'est brisé car elle était trop faible. Hanjie pense qui lui faudra du temps pour qu'elle redevienne 'normale'._

 _-… Et c'est pour ça que l'on m'a attribué cette mission. Parce que je suis le seul pouvant et voulant l'aider à aller mieux, sans débordements._

 _-C'est exact. Et rien que pour ça, je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre Arlert._

 _-Sans vous manquer de respect Caporal-chef Levi, je ne vous demande pas de comprendre. Ainsi je suis fais. Sur ce, je pense que l'on va pouvoir y aller._

Pour une raison de sécurité, les deux soldats chargés de surveiller la cellule apportèrent une veste avec capuche qu'ils se dépêchèrent de faire enfiler à Annie. Personne ne devait savoir pour son départ, encore moins les habitants; Cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences tel qu'un mouvement de foule ou bien même une rébellion. Armin resta à côté de la jeune fille, lui tenant fermement la main ( Et Dieu savait à quel point la véritable Annie ne l'aurait jamais laisser faire cela!) pour avancer, entourer des deux soldats. Levi ouvrait la marche, et faisait déguerpir quiconque osait s'approchait de trop près. A la sortie du bâtiment, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Eren, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer une mine de dégoût envers la prisonnière qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Levi l'envoya aux écuries, craignant un acte de violence de la part de son protégé. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis, Annie baissa la tête, la lumière étant beaucoup trop forte pour elle. Armin trouvait ça tout à fait compréhensible, après tout, cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'elle était enfermée, sous terre.

 _-Ça va aller, continues d'avancer. On arrive bientôt._

C'était vraiment étrange de la voir ainsi. La Annie d'il y a six ans commençait à lui manquer mais en même temps... Était-elle vraie lorsqu'ils se parlaient? Il avait l'espoir que oui. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, loin de la ville. Cela leur éviterait ainsi d'être observé.

 _-C'est donc là que vous vivrez. Arlert, un budget, en plus de ton salaire, a été mis à ta disposition. Fringue, produits... Assez pour t'occuper d'elle. Le nettoyage a été fais par mes propres hommes et par conséquent tout est niquel. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne feras plus partie des expéditions extra-muros._

 _-Bien._

 _-N'oublie pas. En aucun cas tu dois t'attacher. Ta mission est seulement de l'aider à recouvrir ses capacités à parler et à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment elle nous a attaqué. Tu es celui qui va l'abattre Arlert, pas son ami._

 _-Oui Caporal-chef, j'en suis conscient._

Les soldats partirent et Annie s'empressa de se rendre dans la maison, suivit de près par le blond. ' _Tu ne dois pas la quitter des yeux_ ' l'ordre du commandant était très clair. La jeune femme visitait les lieux, salon, cuisine, salle de bain, chambre... Tout y passait. Finalement, elle s'installa timidement sur le lit de l'unique chambre du pavillon et fixa le mur en face d'elle. Blanc, il était juste blanc mais pour une quelconque raison, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation. Quel comportement angoissant. Parle Annie, Parle! Hurlait l'esprit du jeune homme.

 _-Annie tu devrais-_

 _-Tu es devenu un grand homme Armin. C'est bien. Je l'ai toujours su, c'était ton destin._

Le blond la regarda, bouche ouverte; Avait-il rêvé? La jeune femme continuait de fixer ce mur si propre qu'aucune tâche n'apparaissait. Sa mission n'allait pas être dès plus simple, et au fond, il espérait juste que l'ex-prisonnière coopère pour lui éviter la mort qui lui était promise. Il le savait, il se leurrait uniquement d'illusions; Annie devait payer et sa peine n'était un secret pour personne. Une fois son savoir et ses crimes confessés, la mort lui tendra alors les bras sur la place publique.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 ** _Petit à petit, les chapitres augmenteront. Plus l'état d'Annie s'améliorera, plus les chapitres seront longs. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop... Bonne journée/ soirée à vous._**

 **Ps; Un avis est toujours bon à prendre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif alors n'hésitez surtout pas!**

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Akana-Sama** ; Hey! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Et bien... Tu as dû comprendre avec ce chapitre qu'il n'est finalement pas encore mort n'est-ce-pas? :)


	3. Doute

**CHAPITRE 2 ; DOUTE**

La première semaine avait été placé sous le signe du silence. Armin avait dû se contenter uniquement de la présence de la jeune femme et rien d'autre; Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il était seul à parler. Du moins si on excepté la prise de parole de la blonde à leur arrivée, bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il avait tout simplement halluciné par manque de sommeil, après tout, cette hypothèse était plus que plausible. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez exceptionnel et à dire vrai, il commençait vraiment à douter; Était-ce une bonne idée? Son esprit lui hurlait que non mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, les vivres se faisaient rares et Annie avait besoin de vêtements. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva du fauteuil et alla réveiller la meurtrière qui s'était assoupie sur la table à manger. Il s'approcha doucement, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller de manière brutale.

 _\- Annie? Annie réveilles-toi, on va devoir y aller._

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et cela fit soupirer Armin. Il n'aimait vraiment pas jouer les méchants et il voyait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer... Alors que faire? Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement. Aucune réaction. Il essaya un peu plus fort et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, Annie sur lui, le regard plus que menaçant. Le message était très clair, plus jamais il ne ferait ça.

 _\- C'est moi, c'est Armin! Je voulais juste te réveiller pour que tu te prépares, nous devons remplir les placards et t'acheter des vêtements tu te souviens?_

La jeune fille retrouva vite son visage neutre et se releva, l'air de rien, pour partir dans la chambre commune pour se préparer. Il avait réussit à éviter une catastrophe et désormais il savait qu'il ne devait plus la réveiller. Se levant, tout en s'époussetant, il rejoignit Annie en haut, s'assurant tout d'abord que celle-ci ne se changeait pas; il ne voulait pas la gêner. Finalement, même pas deux minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la chambre, encapuchonnée. Elle était prête.

 _\- Je te fais confiance Annie, je sais que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que je te tienne par la main telle une enfant n'est-ce-pas?_

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui passa devant. Cette simple réaction le fit sourire; Elle était toujours la même, du moins, elle était la jeune fille dont il appréciait la présence, celle qui ne tuait pas. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il avait bien prit l'argent avec lui, il s'empressa de fermer la porte d'entrée à clés une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Changer d'air ne pouvait leur faire que du bien, malgré l'angoisse qui le rongeait un peu. « _Non, elle ne s'enfuira, elle ne s'enfuira._ » Pensait-il. Comme à leur arrivée il y a une semaine, ils mirent une bonne demi-heure pour enfin arriver au cœur de la ville et il ne pu s'empêcher de noter que cela pouvait être particulièrement contraignant si jamais ils avaient une urgence.

Il ne devait pas être loin de midi et la place du marché était tout simplement bondée de monde. Cela n'allait en aucun cas faciliter sa tache quant à la surveillance d'Annie mais soit, il devait faire avec de toute manière. Il fit rapidement le tour du petit marché et ne prit que le strict nécessaire; Son salaire était bien trop maigre pour qu'il puisse se permettre des excès (Par excès, il entendait bien évidemment par-là l'achat de livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour en lire un!). Une fois les achats de nourritures faits, ils se dirigèrent vers la ruelle commerçante. Il devait a présent acheter des vêtements pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il avait regardé par curiosité la somme qu'Erwin lui avait laissé pour cela, il avait été assez surpris; C'était certes, la moitié de son salaire mais c'était tout de même énorme à ses yeux. Pour une fille coquette il n'aurait fait aucun doute que cela aurait été trop peu mais pour une fille comme Annie... Il avait apprit par le passé qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement les vêtements. Elle s'achetait le nécessaire uniquement. Entrant dans une boutique, il la laissa faire le tour pendant que lui occupait le vendeur, histoire qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il s'agissait du Titan qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer bon nombre de citoyens. Voyant finalement qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage, il la suivit et s'installa sur l'un des sièges. Elle en ressortit que peu de temps après avec une petite pile de vêtements qu'elle tendit à Armin pour qu'il aille les payer. Rapide et efficace, ça lui allait parfaitement. Finalement leur petite sortie ne dura pas plus de deux heures et ils arrivèrent à leur maison sans problèmes. C'était une bonne chose. Annie n'avait pas fait de débordement et en plus de cela, ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer. Non vraiment, c'était une bonne journée. Il s'en alla vers la petite cuisine et il rangea les petits sacs. Ils n'avaient pas acheté beaucoup, mais ils en avaient assez pour minimum deux semaines.

 _\- Annie?_ Appela-t-il sans pour autant hurler.

La jeune fille, qui affichait un air ennuyé, le rejoignit et il lui tendit le petit sac de vêtements qu'elle prit sans aucunes douceurs avant de repartir dans la chambre du haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir une conversation...

 _\- Peut-être que quelqu'un passera aujourd'hui, ça ne me ferait vraiment pas de mal._

Se rappelant qu'il devait rendre un rapport au commandant Smith, il partit chercher une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo dans le salon mais n'en trouva pas. A quoi diable pensait le caporal-chef Levi en ne laissant pas de quoi rédiger un rapport dans cette maison?! Il monta finalement dans la chambre et trouva Annie sur le lit, assise en face de la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il récupéra son nécessaire avant de redescendre non sans jeter un regard a la blonde, quelque peu attristé par son comportement.

Le rapport de la semaine allait être rapide à rédiger; Déjà, il était tout simplement hors-de-question qu'il parle de sa pseudo-rêverie lors de leur arrivée. Cela pourrait fausser le rapport, et ce inutilement qui plus est. Son regard se perdit sur le petit salon, vide, et il soupira avant de reprendre son activité. A dire vrai, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire pendant cette semaine. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il jugea que son rapport était parfait. Nettoyant la pièce de son passage en rangeant les feuilles sur le petit meuble placé négligemment contre le mur, il retourna voir l'ex-captive, papier en main.

 _\- J'ai reçu pour ordre d'envoyer une fois par semaine un rapport sur ce qu'il se passe ici. J'aimerai que tu le lises et le valides. Je ne tiens pas à te cacher quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu saches ce qu'il va se savoir à ton sujet au Bataillon d'Exploration... Ça te va?_

Pour toute réponse, Annie daigna tourner son regard vers lui et pendant un instant, il reconnu la petite lueur présente dans ses yeux; La curiosité. Elle avait toujours été curieuse bien qu'elle restait très discrète. Son visage avait beau n'exprimer que l'indifférence, il avait appris à la comprendre avec le temps, du moins, suffisamment pour savoir lire ses émotions. Lentement, il la vit prendre le rapport pour le lire dans les moindres détails. Armin aperçu néanmoins un léger froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de celui-ci. Avait-il omit ou rajouté quelques choses? Non, si ce n'est sa prise de parole.

 _\- Ça te convient?_

Elle lui rendit aussitôt le papier, en signe de son accord. Sa petite réaction venait de lui enlever tout doute la concernant; Finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait bel et bien parlé, et elle jouait donc un rôle. Malgré tout, il voulait lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, si elle était en parfaite santé, ce dont il ne doutait désormais plus, elle devait être parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle parlait. Dès lors qu'elle se serait exprimée puis que ses dires auront été jugés suffisants, elle serait exécutée. Il avait beau être particulièrement intelligent, la jeune fille l'était tout autant, et ça jamais il ne se permettrait de l'oublier.

 _\- Tu sais Annie, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas parlé de ta prise de parole que tu dois continuer à jouer la comédie, pas avec moi._

Les deux adultes se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, plus silencieux que jamais. Annie fixait Armin, et Armin fixait Annie. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Ce silence des plus dérangeant fut brisé par le rire cristallin, presque hystérique, de la petite blonde. Le soldat l'avait déjà vu rire ainsi. Une fois. Et ça ne lui rappelait pas forcément de bons souvenirs.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant Armin. Si je ne parle pas, je vivrai. Je l'ai bien compris._

 _\- Tu peux toujours essayer de te racheter une conduite._

 _\- C'est impossible. Tu le sais, tu n'es pas stupide. Il n'y a qu'une seule fin pour moi, et elle n'est pas forcément des plus joyeuses._

 _\- Je-_

 _\- Fin de la discussion._

Armin regarda la jeune femme se lever et il soupira, une énième fois. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas, à lui non plus. Cette mission n'entrait pas vraiment dans son code moral. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Non, vraiment, il devait trouver une solution pour qu'il y ait une chance, même minime, de survie pour Annie, et qui ne le fasse pas passer pour un traître.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Shakyla ;** Bonjour/Bonsoir à toi! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon écrit, ça me fait plaisir! Je te remercie vraiment pour l'intérêt que tu portes pour celui-ci et j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir pour la suite! Ps; Ne t'excuses pas, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Regrets

_\- Soldat Arlert, veuillez ouvrir votre porte, le sergent Marjor Erwin Smith souhaite vous voir._

Il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Enfoui dans la couette de son lit -qu'il devait partager avec Annie- il sortit sa tête de son doux duvet et regarda la petite pendule posée sur la table de chevet; Quatre heure trente du matin. Il entendit une nouvelle fois tambouriner sur la porte d'entrée et il décida de se lever sans faire trop de bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller la petite blonde. C'était peine perdue, celle-ci était déjà éveillée et le toisait de son regard si énigmatique.

 _\- Si tu ne dors pas, descends s'il te plaît. Prends la couette avec toi, il ne doit pas faire bien chaud en bas._

 _\- Bien. Mais je te préviens, il est hors-de-question que j'ouvre la bouche,_ voyant que son gardien allait répliquer elle continua _, et c'est non-négociable._

Réajustant du mieux qu'il pouvait son pyjama, il descendit les escaliers rapidement pour éviter de faire patienter plus longtemps le Major ainsi que les soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Néanmoins, cette visite nocturne l'inquiétait quelque peu, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour pouvoir penser correctement. Peut-être était-ce cela que le Major voulait? Ainsi, il parlerait sans faire attention, et ce ne serait que vérité... Non, il était un bon soldat et le Major le savait alors il ne lui ferait certainement pas un coup pareil... N'est-ce-pas?

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente Major._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma visite est assez incongrue, il faut l'avouer._

 _\- Entrez donc, la nuit est froide,_ il se pencha vers les autres soldats _, vous aussi._

 _\- Nous devons surveiller les alentours, vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger Soldat Arlert._

 _\- Je vois._

Par politesse, Armin proposa un café à son 'invité' et le prépara le plus rapidement possible. Pour Annie, il ramena un simple verre d'eau, il avait apprit un peu plus tôt dans la semaine qu'elle détestait le café. _Trop amer_ avait-elle dit. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, l'atmosphère plus que tendue le frappa de plein fouet ; Le Major Smith ainsi que l'ex-captive s'étudiaient du regard; C'était à celui qui allait tuer l'autre en premier. Pour éviter tout massacre, Armin se plaça entre les deux, tendant les boissons comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Sans vous manquer de respect Major, que faites ici de si bonne heure? Je ne vous attendais pas avant deux bonnes semaines._

 _\- Je suis conscient que ma visite est assez surprenante, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Cette après-midi nous ferons une expédition extra-muros et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a des risques. Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venu te parler de ta mission. Cela se passe-t-il bien?_

 _\- N'avez-vous pas eu mon rapport?_

 _\- Je l'ai bien eu, mais je voulais en parler, face à face. Voir la situation de mes propres yeux._

Finalement, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. La Major cherchait à éloigner tout doute envers sa personne, lui qui était destiné à prendre sa place si jamais il lui arrivait quelques choses. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter pareille méfiance? Rien. Mais c'était sans doute une sécurité que de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur petite maison, de le voir de ses propres yeux. Il jeta un regard sur la petite blonde et soupira. Lui qui n'aimait pas mentir, voilà qu'il devait le faire pour trouver une meilleure solution quant à plus tard. Heureusement qu'avec le temps il s'était améliorer dans l'art de mentir.

 _\- Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, Major, la maison est d'un calme angoissant. Malgré tout les soins que je puis lui apporter, elle ne daigne dire mots. Son regard, si ce n'est une méfiance continue, n'exprime rien. Nous nous levons, mangeons, nous lavons, dormons... Mais c'est bien là nos seules activités. Je ne doute désormais plus quant aux pertes de ses capacités intellectuelles. Cela prendra beaucoup plus de temps que prévu..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça Armin?_

 _\- Et bien... Peu de temps après l'envoie du rapport, elle a glissé des escaliers, ou plutôt ses muscles ont tout simplement lâché. J'ai dû la relever, et l'installer dans le fauteuil. Pas une seule fois elle n'a parlé. Pas une seule. Pas même un petit cris. Rien._

 _\- C'est une Titan, elle ne ressent pas la douleur comme nous._

 _\- C'est faux. J'ai vu Berthold, Reiner et Eren se prendre des coups, ou bien même tomber, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en apparence humaine. Je peux vous certifier que Titans ou pas, ils ressentent la douleur. Elle aurait dû crier, par réflexe. Elle ne l'a pas fait et cela montre bien un dommage au cerveau._

 _\- Je vois. Cela n'arrange pas vraiment nos affaires._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Armin. Su ce, je vais devoir y aller. Si l'avenir me le permet, je reviendrais à chacun de tes rapports. Sinon, ce sera le Caporal-chef Levi._

 _\- Bien Major Smith._

Il raccompagna le Major à la porte, fit le salut militaire et attendit que tout le petit monde parte avant de refermer la porte à clefs. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Annie n'était plus dans le salon. Aucun doute possible, celle-ci était retournée au lit, et il ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui aussi, en mourrait d'envie. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers, il se rendit compte d'un léger problème. Lorsqu'il était descendu, il y avait quatre soldats plus le Major. Hors, quand ils étaient repartis, ils n'étaient plus que trois montures en comptant Smith. Deux devaient être restés pour les surveiller. Ça en était tout à fait logique à bien y réfléchir. Après tout, le commandant avait vraisemblablement des doutes alors quoi de mieux que de la surveillance pour les dissiper? Il devrait en parler à Annie. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il s'installa comme à son habitude sur le côté gauche du lit, Annie étant à droite. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, celle-ci était tournée vers lui et ne semblait encore une fois pas dormir. Il se tourna vers elle, tout deux allongés et bien enfouis dans la couette. Peut-être devrait-il penser à aller chercher du bois, si ça continuait, ils allaient mourir de froid, ou du moins lui.

 _\- Il manquait deux soldats._

 _\- Alors tu as remarqué._

 _\- Je les ai vu, ils sont passés devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. De là où j'étais, j'ai pu voir leur ombre grâce à la Lune._

 _\- J'étais dans la cuisine, et pourtant je n'ai rien vu._

 _\- Tu revenais à ce moment là. Tout était planifié. Ta gentillesse est ton point faible, elle l'a toujours été._

 _\- Tu as conscience de ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- Évidemment._

 _\- Si ils découvrent que tu parles, que tu vas bien, alors nous serions tout les deux exécutés._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas._

Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment. Petit à petit, il sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes et il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il ne pouvait voir qu'Annie restait éveiller. Il ne pouvait voir, qu'elle restait ainsi, pour l'observer. Chaque trait, chaque détail du visage de l'homme se trouvant en face d'elle ne lui échappait. Elle mémorisa tout, de la petite fossette qui se formait sur sa joue droite quand il respirait, au léger mouvement de sourcils. Finalement, elle se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond qu'elle suspectait d'être humide. Elle ne bougea pas, pendant un bon moment, puis elle finit par soupirer, un soupire de déception, un soupire de tristesse.

 _\- J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée_ , murmura-t-elle. _Tu te deviens une gêne._

Tournant une nouvelle fois, elle se mit face à la fenêtre et observa le ciel, noir, accompagné d'une fine Lune. Annie était d'humeur nostalgique ce soir mais demain ce serait oublié. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Personne ne la voyait. Elle était seule. La respiration d'Armin le confirmait.

 _\- Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas trahis Armin... Les choses ne seraient pas ainsi._

Elle, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était rendre son père fier d'elle. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi l'en avait-il empêcher? Tout simplement parce qu'il était humain, et qu'elle était son prédateur. Les humains restaient soudés coûte que coûte, peu importe les situations dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait appris en voyant le bataillon d'exploration. Le bataillon d'exploration... Jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais elle les admirait autant qu'elle les détestait. Stupide paradoxe.

 _\- Un humain et une Titan... A quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser à l'époque..._

La réponse était simple, et Armin l'avait deviné à force d'y réfléchir, contrairement à elle. Elle recherchait uniquement à devenir humaine. Avoir une simple vie. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait espérait avec sa condition. Elle repensa à son père, à leurs entraînements, a leurs discussions... Non vraiment, ça n'allait pas. Au fond, si elle avait été un garçon, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Elle n'aurait pas eu ses sentiments de fille stupide, et elle aurait pu accomplir sa mission avec brio. Elle n'aurait jamais épargné le blond et ainsi jamais elle ne se serait faite capturer. Se tournant une dernière fois, elle se mit a contempler le visage de son gardien, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

 _\- Si tu savais comme je te hais, Armin. Je te hais du plus profond de mon être, comme jamais il ne m'a été permis d'haïr._

Jamais elle n'aurait dû éprouver quelconque sentiment d'amitié et d'admiration à son égard. Au fond, c'était sans doute sa haine envers elle-même qu'elle rejetait sur l'homme... Oui, c'était surement ça.


	5. Règlement de comptes

**CHAPITRE 5; REGLEMENT DE COMPTES**

Le lendemain, Armin se réveilla bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et cela ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il aurait pu faire tant de choses! Là, il avait tout simplement la mauvaise impression d'avoir loupé sa journée. Tout en s'étirant, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la chambre et il s'empressa donc de se diriger dans les escaliers. Bien qu'il souhaitait faire confiance à Annie, pour l'instant elle était encore en période de test. « _On est jamais trop prudent_ » s'entêtait-il de penser.

Il trouva Annie installée dans le salon, coudes posés sur la table, le regard plus sévère que jamais. Quelque chose semblait lui poser problème mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire; Il était suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que la petite blonde l'enverrait paître, sans compter qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas parler tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que les soldats étaient partis. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il se rendit dans la cuisine. Quelle situation...

 _\- Évidemment, il n'y a plus d'eau..._

En effet, bien que cette petite maison semblait particulièrement charmante, celle-ci n'avait pas d'eau courante. Tout les deux jours il devait se rendre, avec Annie, au puits qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de la maison pour pouvoir subvenir à leur besoin. Il savait à quoi allait se consacrer sa journée maintenant. Revenant dans le salon, sans prendre le temps de se préparer un quelconque déjeuné, il prévint la jeune fille de se préparer et il en fit de même. En sortant, il fut frapper par la fraîcheur de l'air; L'hiver allait être rude et il semblait plus que temps qu'ils commencent à penser à faire le plein de bois. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il aurait dû faire tout cela en acceptant la mission de surveillance mais soit. De toute manière, il s'était suffisamment endurcis, sans compter les petits centimètres qu'il avait pris avec les années, pour pouvoir couper du bois. Il n'était plus le petit garçon gringalet, bien que des fois son corps n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler sa faible consistance.

 _\- Armin,_ murmura Annie dans son écharpe _, il y a quelqu'un au puits._

 _\- J'ai vu, reste près de moi, on ne doit pas éveiller les soupçons._

Il ne prit pas en compte le grognement de la jeune fille et continua d'avancer, l'air tout à fait innocent. Il n'était qu'un simple gardien qui s'occupait d'une malade, rien de plus. Voyant qu'Annie faisait semblant d'avoir dû mal à avancer, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta toute tremblotante. Il était plus qu'évident que cette comédie l'énervait mais c'était pour sa survie alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

 _\- Excusez-moi, que faîtes-vous là?_

 _\- Et vous?_

 _\- Et bien, je viens récupérer le nécessaire d'eau pour-_

 _\- Je vois. Que se passe-t-il avec elle, elle semble complètement affaiblie._

 _\- Vous avez accompagné le Sergent Major cette nuit soldat, alors vous n'êtes pas sans connaissances concernant ma mission... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne m'avez pas répondu tantôt._

 _\- Une rébellion a éclaté dans la capitale. Les citoyens savent qu'elle a été libérée et ils veulent la tuer. Je suis ici pour m'assurer de votre sécurité._

 _\- Depuis quand? Car j'ai aperçu quelqu'un roder autour de la maisonnette,_ voyant que le soldat allait par automatisme se désigner il continua _, quelqu'un de plus petit que vous._

Le soldat resta silencieux quelques instants, et Armin jubilait intérieurement. En six ans, il avait certes appris à mentir, mais aussi et surtout à manipuler les personnes pour arriver à ses fins. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant, mais ça servait. Le soldat soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. Gagné?

 _\- Mon collègue se charge de surveiller la maison et moi les alentours._

 _\- Me prévenir aurait été une bonne chose, ça m'aurait évité de penser à mal..._

 _\- Ce sont nos ordres. Vous prévenir n'en faisait pas partis soldat Arlert._

Concluant qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de la discussion,il se dirigea doucement vers le puits, toujours la main dans celle d'Annie. Il la lâcha néanmoins, tout en gardant un œil sur sa personne, pour tirer la vieille chaîne qui retenait le sceau d'eau au fond du trou. Il devrait sans doute faire 5-6 aller-retours, n'ayant pas de récipients «portables» il devrait se contenter de ce pauvre sceau. Dommage qu'Annie ne pouvait pas l'aider comme pour les fois précédentes, ils auraient mis beaucoup moins de temps... Posant avec délicatesse le sceau sur le rebord, il détacha la chaîne et se mit en route vers la maisonnette.

Le temps du trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dires du soldat qui les surveillait; Il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire de rébellion et il supposait sans mal qu'il en était de même pour la jeune femme. Étant prit sur les faits, il avait dû inventer quelque chose rapidement. Même si son histoire tenait la route, c'était tout simplement trop gros, surtout avec les événements de la nuit. Naïf mais pas stupide.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils revinrent au puits avec le sceau vide, le soldat qui se 'chargeait de surveiller les lieux' se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention du blond.

 _\- Vous savez, il y a une brouette là-bas, dans cette vieille cabane._

 _\- Oh... Merci, elle sera utile pour les prochaines fois._

Il se dépêcha d'attacher le sceau et de partir, saluant le soldat. Son regard dévia sur Annie qui, bien que silencieuse, semblait insulter le soldat de tout les noms dans son esprit. Si tel était le cas, alors elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort; Il aurait pu les prévenir bien avant au lieu de les regarder -le regarder- faire des allers-retours avec son pauvre sceau... Mais qu'importe, il préférait voir les choses positivement plutôt que de ruminer comme le faisait l'ex-prisonnière.

 _\- Essaies de rester calme, on est bientôt arrivé._

Il l'entendit murmurer un vague _'je ne suis pas attardée._ ' et continua d'avancer. Voilà qu'il l'avait vexé maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrer, enfin, le soleil se couchait. A peine la porte passée qu'Annie était partie s'enfermer dans la chambre, rappelant au blond à quel point son comportement était étrange depuis son réveil Que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider à se détendre? Il se posa quelques instants dans le petit fauteuil du salon et se frotta le visage, lentement. Il était exténué, bien qu'il ait connu des jours bien pires. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il se releva aussitôt; Un bain! Un bain ferait le plus grand bien à Annie et ça l'aiderait à se détendre. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Il partit chercher l'une des nombreuses jarres qu'ils avaient remplis au fur et à mesure de leurs petits aller-et-venus et la vida petit à petit dans divers casseroles qu'il fit chauffer. Après avoir fait bon nombre de fois le chemin cuisine-salle de bain et s'être assuré que la baignoire était suffisamment remplie, il tapota contre la porte de la chambre pour prévenir Annie de cette petite surprise.

 _\- Annie? C'est Armin,_ malgré le silence il persista _, j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas vraiment et,_ il soupira, _je t'ai préparé un bain donc si tu-_

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup faisant sursauter légèrement le blond qui recula d'un pas, par pur réflexe. Annie était en pyjama, le visage neutre et le fixait. Après de longues secondes interminables à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, elle baissa finalement la tête, l'air résigné.

 _\- Cesses d'être aussi gentil Armin,_ elle chuchota pour elle-même _, c'est vraiment une torture._

Malgré la discrétion recherchée, Armin avait entendu ses derniers propos et il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-elle dire? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose? Décidant de la laisser tranquille, il partit s'atteler à la tâche qu'était le repas. Cela lui permettrait de réfléchir a tout ça tout en gardant la tête froide; Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une possible trahison d'Annie, même si il en doutait fortement.

 _\- Cette mission est bien plus problématique qu'elle ne devrait l'être_ , murmura-t-il.

Lorsque la jeune femme , qui on devait bien l'avouer n'avait pas changer physiquement depuis son adolescence, le repas était déjà servit et n'attendait plus qu'à être mangé. Armin lui servit de la soupe aux légumes quand elle s'installa et elle ne pu que remarquer l'air neutre qu'il arborait.

 _\- Les rideaux sont correctement fermés et il en est de même pour la porte d'entrée. Personne ne peut nous entendre, alors parlons. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement?_

Annie, qui tenait sa cuillère, resta inerte pendant quelques instants avant de terminer son action, l'air de rien. Une fois sa dégustation terminée, elle posa délicatement l'ustensile et analysa le comportement d'Armin. Malgré son air sûr-de-lui, il n'en était rien. Il bluffait et elle en était persuadée.

 _\- Il n'y a rien._

 _\- C'est faux. Le moindre geste de sympathie à ton égard de ma part te révulse. Pourquoi?_

 _\- Ne joues pas le parfait petit enquêteur Armin. Ça ne prend pas avec moi._

 _\- Je ne joue pas Annie. Je veux seulement comprendre._

 _\- Je te hais,_ lâcha-t-elle bien trop rapidement _, c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir._

Armin resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Elle le détestait. Cela ne pouvait être récent, ce n'était donc qu'une simple excuse. Néanmoins, cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. N'avaient-ils pas été amis? Non, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis leurs trahisons, aussi bien celle de la jeune femme que la sienne envers elle. Toutefois, il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et prit une gorgée de sa soupe pour se donner du courage. Il était évident que la suite de la conversation ne serait pas des plus plaisantes mais ils devaient éclaircir les choses.

 _\- Je vois. C'est... Compréhensible._

 _\- N'est-ce-pas?_

Annie appuyait la où ça faisait mal et le savait. Jamais elle ne faisait, disait, quelque chose sans y réfléchir avant. Peut-être avait-elle d'ailleurs déjà prévue cette conversation? Qui sait.

 _\- J'aimerai vraiment faire table rase du passé._

 _\- Non. Je veux me souvenir de ta trahison pour ne pas me laisser bercer d'illusions._

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais._

 _\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fais il y a six ans,_ le rire de la blonde résonna comme une douce torture à ses oreilles, _et sans remords qui plus est._

Se laissant contrôler par ses émotions, il se leva d'un bon et renversa légèrement sa soupe sur la table. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête!Et par pitié, cesses de rejeter la faute sur moi!_

 _\- Armin..._ fit-elle menaçante.

 _\- Non, Annie, non! Tu vas m'écouter! L'Humanité était en danger et c'était mon rôle, ainsi qu'à tout les autres soldats, de la sauver! Quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ça pouvait être toi, je ne voulais pas y croire et je n'y ai d'ailleurs pas cru jusqu'à ce que tu te révèles sous ta forme titanesque! Tu ne t'imagines même pas la douleur que j'ai ressentis ici,_ il frappa contre son cœur _, je ne voulais pas accepter la réalité! Toi, ma fidèle amie, celle avec qui je pouvais discuter sans être incompris, sans être pris pour un monstre, était finalement l'ennemie? C'était impensable et pourtant c'était le cas! C'est toi qui nous a trahis! Pas moi!_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce-pas Armin?_ Dit-elle amère.

 _\- Non et ça me rend dingue alors expliques moi!_

La jeune femme se leva, lentement, avant de s'avancer vers le blond. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension était palpable. D'un coup sec, Annie attrapa l'homme par le col, l'abaissant ainsi à sa hauteur. Son regard était mauvais. Elle craquait, elle aussi.

 _\- Je te hais car j'ai éprouvé de réels sentiments pour toi. Je te hais car toi, mon ami, m'a fais aimé la vie humaine qui me dégoutte tant! Reproches-moi d'avoir accompli ma mission Armin, mais tu peux être fier d'une chose; tu as réussis à faire plier un titan, non, deux, alors que personne n'a jamais réussit. C'est un exploit, bravo, cela montre bien à quel point tu es exceptionnel ! Je te hais car ta gentillesse va causer notre perte à Reiner et moi! Tu es méprisable et je te hais de tout mon être._

Clac. Ces paroles se terminèrent par un éclat d'assiette sur le sol. Dans sa colère, Annie avait lâché le blond et donné un coup sur la table faisant tomber la soupe de ce dernier. Ce simple bruit fut suivis de près par le fracas de la porte d'entrée, révélant les deux soldats chargés de les surveiller, épées en mains. Instinctivement, Armin passa ses bras autours du corps tremblotant de colère de la femme titan, pour la protéger. L'un des soldats s'avança, le regard méfiant.

 _\- Soldat Arlert, que se passe-t-il?!_

 _\- Elle a commencé à trembler puis s'est écroulée. Par réflexe j'ai été la relever mais dans ma précipitation j'ai fais tomber mon assiette... Et vous que faîtes-vous là?! Pourquoi nous menacer et avoir fait exploser la porte?!_

 _\- Nous sommes en charge de vous surveiller et-_

 _\- Idiot! Tais-toi!_

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je l'ai compris depuis le départ du Major. Sachez que ma mission est ma priorité et que je ne comprends pas votre méfiance._

 _\- On vous fait confiance, après tout, vous êtes celui qui remplacera le Major mais elle...-_

 _\- Vous devriez partir. Il se fait tard et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas prêt d'être couché..._

Les soldats partirent, bien que réticents. En jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, Armin ne put retenir un soupire, s'imaginant déjà la réparer au lendemain. _La maison sera gelée cette nuit_. Cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère.

 _\- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais.. Tu es bien trop gentil, ça en est ridicule._

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et partit dans la chambre sous le regard vide d'Armin qui resta seul, en bas, avec ses sombres pensées.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Nifelheim** ; Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite!

 **Akana-Sama** ; Héhé. Je suis contente de te le faire aimer encore plus dans ce cas! Aaah les jeux vidéos...!

Ps; Merci à **Shakyla** d'avoir parlé de ma FF, ça me touche.


	6. Expédition mouvementée

Réparer la porte d'entrée n'était pas de tout repos et donnait du fil à retordre au blond. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un manuel, le voilà en voie de devenir menuisier. ' _Il faut une première fois à tout.._ ' pensa-t-il à voix haute. Et tout ça du à une intrusion inutile des soldats, soldats qui d'ailleurs ne prenaient même pas la peine de l'aider. Tapant une dernière fois avec le marteau, la porte s'emboîta finalement correctement.

 _\- Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'a reboucher les trous maintenant._

Ces brutes n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes et cette porte était la preuve vivante de la haine qu'ils ressentaient envers Annie. Avait-elle tué certains de leurs camarades ou peut-être des membres de leurs familles? Qui sait.

Tout à coup, il entendit au loin un cheval galoper, ses bruits de pas s'accentuant de plus en plus. Non, il n'était pas seul. Deux, peut-être même trois, il ne savait dire exactement. Il abandonna son marteau sur le sol et se rapprocha d'un des soldats qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison.

 _\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un?_

 _\- Non. Allez la réveiller, c'est peut-être le Major Smith, si tel est le cas ne le faîtes pas attendre._

' _Comme la dernière fois_ ' semblait-il sous-entendre. Écoutant les dires du soldat, Armin monta les marches quatre-à-quatre et entra dans la chambre après s'être annoncé. Il trouva Annie allongée sur le lit, tête tournée côté fenêtres.

 _\- Des soldats arrivent, tu devrais te lever..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie._

 _\- S'il te plaît Annie,_ il soupira _, ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour toi, pour ta survie..._

Elle se leva lentement, agacée, et Armin sortit de la chambre pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu hier semblait encore trottait dans leurs têtes et l'ambiance n'était clairement pas chaleureuse entre les deux, mais tant pis. Là, tout de suite, il y avait d'autres priorités. Lorsqu'il sortit de la maisonnette, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Jean et Eren descendre de leurs montures. Il les salua mais ceux-là semblaient si exténués qu'il ne reçut même pas de réponse. Que se passait-il au bataillon pour qu'ils soient dans cet état là? L'expédition extra-muros. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

 _\- Eren... Jean... Que se passe-t-il?_

 _\- Allons parler à l'intérieur, Jean est là uniquement pour les deux qui te surveillaient._

 _\- Surveillaient?_

 _\- Leur mission est terminée._

Armin suivit Eren et s'installa dans le petit canapé. Il avait la vague impression d'être l'invité plutôt que le locataire mais soit. Il observa son ami et ne pu que remarquer sa nervosité; Il regardait partout, mordillait sa lèvre inférieur et fuyait son regard. Le voir ainsi lui rappelait leur enfance... Eren faisait toujours cela quand il avait fait une bêtise ou quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _\- Eren..._

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu une profonde admiration pour le Caporal-chef Levi n'est-ce-pas?,_ Armin acquiesça et il continua _, Tu as aussi remarqué qu'on avait une relation assez particulière je suppose, après tout, tu es le plus qu'intelligent, le contraire serait étonnant._

 _\- C'est exact, mais où veux-tu en venir?_

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien demandé à ce sujet? N'importe qui l'aurait fait._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi. Le caporal et toi êtes des adultes responsables, vous savez ce que vous faites, des risques que vous encourez si jamais votre relation devait éclater au grand jour. Vous faîtes attention alors je n'ai pas à demander des comptes. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux Eren, et si tu es heureux comme ça alors ça me va._

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins du monde, le brun commença à trembloter et il cru même l'entendre retenir un sanglot.

 _\- L'expé... L'Expédition extra-muros a été un véritable massacre. Les Titans nous attendaient! Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils ont compris! C'était une tuerie! Les premiers Titans se sont rués sur le Major sans que l'on puisse réagir! Personne n'a essayé, personne, personne sauf... Sauf..._

 _\- Sauf le Caporal-chef..._ Souffla-t-il _._

 _\- Il était tellement... Si... Si rapide! Il les a eu, tous! Il a réussit à sauver le Major, c'était incroyable! Seulement... seulement ce n'était qu'une première ligne... D'autres Titans ont débarqué et c'est là que le véritable massacre a commencé... On s'est fait encercler, personne ne les a vu arriver, on était tous bien trop concentré sur les exploits de Levi! Les combats ont de suite commencé et c'est là que... Et c'est là que Levi s'est fait attaquer. Deux titans lui ont foncé dessus et alors deux solutions s'offraient à lui; Abandonner le Major qui était inconscient et vivre ou le sauver et se battre. Tu te doutes bien laquelle il a préféré choisir... Ils se sont jetés sur lui, ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides et précis dans leurs mouvements que les titans habituels! Il.. Il tenait Erwin, il n'a pas pu les esquiver... J'ai essayé de m'interposer, je me suis aussitôt transformé mais c'était trop tard, l'un des titans lui avait bouffé la jambe! J'ai réussis a les récupérer, lui et le Major, et j'ai hurlé aux troupes de se retirer une fois que j'avais repris mon apparence mais ça n'a rien changé,_ il éclata en sanglots mais essaya de se reprendre par fierté _, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la porte, les titans nous ont rattrapé et Connie s'est jeté sur eux pour qu'on ait une chance de rentrer. Sasha l'a suivi, elle ne voulait pas le laisser... On a aucunes nouvelles d'eux, on a même pas retrouvé leurs équipements... Levi est toujours en vie, mais son état se détériore d'heure en heure... Je... En allant le voir tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu l'un des médecins parler de son cas et ,_ ses pleurs redoublèrent si bien qu'Armin eut un mal fou à comprendre la fin de sa phrase _, il ne lui donne pas plus de deux jours, Armin! Dans moins de deux jours, Levi sera mort!_

Armin baissa la tête, la gorge nouée. Alors comme ça, Connie et Sasha s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver les autres. Le Major était en vie grâce au sacrifice de Levi. Eren souffrait car il allait perdre la personne pour qui il avait décidé de vouer sa vie. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. Ça devenait insupportable. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter de pareilles horreurs? Il releva la tête, plus silencieux que jamais et son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'Annie, en haut des escaliers. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, yeux fermés et bras croisés. Priait-elle pour ses anciens camarades ou était-elle heureuse de l'avancée des titans? A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Il reporta finalement son attention sur Eren qui pleurait en silence.

 _\- Je... Je suis terriblement désolé Eren... Je sais que t'aimais profondément le caporal-chef et-_

 _\- Il est toujours vivant alors ne parles pas de lui au passé. Il vit toujours. Il n'est pas mort._

 _\- Je.. Oui, excuses-moi._

Eren tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée encore ouverte. Son regard se perdit dans sa contemplation de la pelouse puis soudain, Armin vit son visage se crispait et son regard s'éteindre.

 _\- Tu sais Armin, avant de sombrer dans le coma, Levi m'a avoué quelque chose et... Et je n'arrive pas à me faire une raison._

 _\- Que t'a-t-il dit?_

 _\- Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit n'avoir jamais eu de sentiments pour moi. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était servis de moi, que j'étais un remplaçant. Le remplaçant de Petra. Qu'il voyait en moi sa jovialité. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Ces mots... Ces mots seront les derniers qui sortiront de sa bouche, les derniers Armin, et tu sais quoi? J'arrive même pas à y croire,_ il ria nerveusement _, j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre ces putains de mots._

Armin allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Jean qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce pour annoncer qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. Par réflexe, Eren se cacha le visage pour se frotter les yeux et ainsi masquer ses larmes. Le nouvel arrivant leva son regard et tomba sur la vision d'Annie qui n'avait pas bouger. Il eut un mouvement de recul puis il braqua son regard sur Armin.

 _\- Comment tu fais Armin pour vivre avec cette pourriture?_

 _\- C'est ma mission, c'est comme ça._

 _\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger._

 _\- Bon tête de cheval on y va?_

Kirstein claqua sa langue contre son palet et sortit, sans saluer Armin. A vrai dire, cette réaction ne le choquait pas; dès l'instant où il avait décidé d'accepter la mission, il s'était fait à l'idée que beaucoup ne comprendrait pas sa décision et le mépriserait sûrement. Visiblement c'était le cas de Jean. Eren, quant à lui, prit Armin dans ses bras et le remercia de l'avoir écouté. Il le raccompagna à la porte et dit au revoir aux quatre hommes. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, il ferma la porte et jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers. Annie descendait pour le rejoindre.

 _\- On dirait bien que tu vas enfin pouvoir parler comme bon te semble._

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt_.

Il la regarda récupérer le marteau qui traînait négligemment sur le sol et sortir, sûrement pour prendre le nécessaire pour réparer la porte. Même si il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, ça le soulageait que ce soit la jeune femme qui s'en occupe. Il était si gauche quand il s'agissait de faire des travaux...

Si l'on exceptait la visite plus que triste d'Eren, la journée s'était déroulée normalement. Chacun avait fait ses activités de son côté, évitant ainsi toutes paroles. La conversation de la veille avait littéralement jeté un froid dans la maison. Comment ça avait pu dégénérer ainsi? Une nouvelle chose à inscrire sur sa liste de choses à faire; Essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et voyant qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, il décida d'aller dans la salle-de-bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Il avait pour habitude de toujours préparer ses affaires en avance.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre, s'assurant toutefois qu'il avait bien éteint les lumières du bas avant de s'exécuter. Son regard s'égara sur Annie qui était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Toutefois, il la trouvait étrange mais en fit fi. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire elle le dirait, après tout jamais elle ne s'en était privée. En s'asseyant, dos à la jeune femme, la bibliothèque attira son attention et un soupire se fit entendre. Le sien.

- _C'est vraiment inconcevable d'installer une bibliothèque si au final, celle-ci se retrouve vide..._ commenta-t-il à voix haute.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et il tourna la tête vers la blonde l'air interrogateur. Celle-ci s'était levée et s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Elle en toucha la vitre, le regard nostalgique. Armin comprit son geste comme une volonté de liberté, comme si qu'elle aussi, commençait à étouffer à force de rester en ces lieux.

 _\- Votre mentalité fait vraiment peine à voir_ , lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le blond fronça aussitôt les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Où voulait-elle donc en venir?

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

 _\- En quoi aimer son supérieur, un amour réciproque qui plus est, est dérangeant? Je ne vous comprends pas, et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer._

Elle parlait d'Eren et du caporal-chef Levi. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait tout entendu, après tout, il l'avait vu les écouter. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui exposerait son point de vue. C'était à la fois surprenant et déroutant. Qui aurait cru que ce serait elle qui ferait le premier pas? Pas lui en tout cas.

 _\- Et bien... Tout est question de sécurité. Si l'un meurt, l'autre est susceptible de faire n'importe quoi mettant ainsi la vie des autres soldats en danger..._

 _\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il peut aussi y avoir des avantages._

Et il disait vrai. Selon lui, la force des sentiments pouvait sensiblement augmenter les chances de survie. Vaincre et protéger étant la priorité d'un être aimant. Prendre en compte les inconvénients était une chose, mais ils devraient en faire de même pour les avantages. Cela aurait sûrement éviter à Eren des moments de souffrances et de doutes inutiles.

 _\- Chez nous, on ne pense pas comme ça. Pour nous, les relations de tout types sont autorisées et il n'y a aucunes différences. C'est si méprisable votre façon de penser._

 _\- Tout le monde ne pense pas de cette manière._

 _\- Certes, mais ça reste votre doctrine._

 _\- Je n'y adhère pas._

 _\- Mais tu l'autorises._

 _\- C'est exact._

 _\- C'est lâche._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été très courageux._

 _\- C'est vrai._

La conversation déviait et n'avait désormais ni queue ni tête. Malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser, de repenser, qu'Annie n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle approuvait l'amour de deux êtres et ce, peu importe les mœurs. Non. Il se trompait. Ça ne faisait pas d'elle une bonne personne, mais quelqu'un d'intelligent. C'était une erreur que de confondre les deux.

 _\- Je pense que le caporal a menti à Eren pour le protéger._

 _\- Se faire haïr plutôt que se faire pleurer... C'est un acte noble. Dommage que cet idiot ne le comprenne pas._

 _\- Sa démarche n'aurait eu aucun sens sinon,_ il fit une pause _, Et puis il souffre, c'est normal. Il considérait Miss Ral comme un membre à part entière de sa famille tant elle était douce et gentille avec lui. Apprendre que le caporal-chef Levi ait pu l'utiliser pour la remplacer le brise._

 _\- Qui était-elle?_

Armin resta silencieux quelques instants. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais était pourtant sa meurtrière. Comme si la jeune fille devinait sa pensée, elle ajouta;

 _\- Ne me ménages pas, je sais que j'ai tué bon nombre d'entre vous._

 _\- Petra Ral était un petit bout de femme au caractère jovial. Par sa simple présence, elle illuminait la pièce. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais ce que m'a raconté Eren à son sujet m'a semblé juste. Elle était rousse, un joli roux vénitien, et des yeux marrons,_ Il s'arrêta là mais reprit finalement jugeant qu'il devait continuer _, Elle faisait partie de l'escouade Levi. Elle a été tué, écrasé contre un arbre. Sa colonne vertébrale brisée, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie._

 _\- Je vois._

Un long silence s'installa et Armin décida de s'allonger dans le lit. Annie, déjà en pyjama, l'imita et tout deux se couchèrent dos-à-dos. Néanmoins, Armin remua, faisant ainsi remarquer à la jeune fille qu'il souhaitait continuer la conversation. Il ne savait pas rester calme quand il avait une idée en tête.

 _\- Poses ta question, tu m'insupportes à bouger ainsi._

 _\- Tu penses pouvoir me raconter ton mode de vie? Tu sais quand-_

 _\- On verra._

La conversation s'arrêta là, mais Armin souriait. Il souriait car il savait que, dans son langage, cela voulait dire oui et il en était plus qu'heureux.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Nifelheim** ; Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Héhé, j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la narration, tu m'as démasqué!

 **NeverlandFiction** ; Merci beaucoup chef!


	7. Des Adieux Douloureux

**CHAPITRE 7; DES ADIEUX DOULOUREUX**

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jours pour Armin. Il savait qu'en se levant, il passerait une mauvaise journée. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial; Le bataillon d'exploration allait recensé les morts ainsi que les disparus du mois et il ne pouvait pas assister à l'hommage qui leur sera rendu. Ses amis... Il n'en voulait pas à Annie, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son réveil devait rester secret mais... Ça le faisait souffrir. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir leur dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Pour se changer les idées, il avait alors décidé de se pencher sur le cas de la jeune femme. Il lui avait fait une promesse, et il serait plus que temps de travailler sur celle-ci. Il était un homme d'honneur et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne brisait une promesse. Cela allait à l'encontre de ses convictions.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Annie descendre les escaliers. Quelle heure était-il? Dehors il faisait encore sombre. Que faisait-elle déjà debout? Il devait être tôt.

 _\- Va dormir, tu ne feras rien de bon dans ton état._

Ton état... Il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Peut-être une heure, voire deux tout au plus. Il devait faire peur à voir pour qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille. Il soupira suite à cette pensée. De toute manière, il ne pourrait rien y changer, il était bien trop triste pour pouvoir dormir convenablement.

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas. Autant que je fasse quelque chose d'utile._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Il la regarda s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui, l'air surpris. N'était-elle venue là pour lui faire une remontrance, au départ?

 _\- J'essaie de trouver une solution à ton problème._

Elle balaya son regard fatigué sur la table. Celle-ci était couverte de feuilles; Certaines étaient rayées, d'autres chiffonnées ou encore arrachées. Comment faisait-il pour se retrouver dans un pareil fouillis? C'était inconcevable. Néanmoins, ne dit-on pas que les génies ont leur propre organisation? C'était sûrement le cas d'Armin. Elle prit au hasard l'un des papiers, et fronça les sourcils en essayant de lire ce qui y était inscrit. Où était donc passé la jolie écriture soignée du jeune homme? Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réussit néanmoins à le déchiffrer et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il tournait carrément en rond.

 _\- Tu te fiches de moi? On a déjà parlé de ça et je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus. C'est stupide_ , dit-elle froidement.

Armin joua avec ses doigts avant de les passer énergiquement dans ses cheveux lâchés. Avec les années, ils avaient poussé et il les attachait désormais en une queue pour ne pas être encombré. La solution la plus simple aurait été de les couper mais... Non. Annie le regardait se torturait l'esprit, et elle ne pu que se souvenir du petit Armin tout fébrile qu'elle avait connu. Il avait définitivement changé. L'Homme en face d'elle, bien qu'il ait toujours les mêmes convictions, n'hésitait pas à trahir pour elles, à se donner les moyens pour réussir. Non, en fait, elle avait vu le commencement de son évolution. Elle en avait d'ailleurs était la première victime.

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas... Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. J'ai retourné le problème dans tout les sens Annie! Nous devons prendre ce risque! Qu'est-ce que tu risques à essayer?_

 _\- La mort peut-être?_ Lâcha-t-elle amèrement _, je ne veux pas mourir. C'est impossible. Je vivrai, coûte que coûte._

 _\- Mais j'y compte bien. Si, par malheur, les Titans accèdent une nouvelle fois au mur Rose, aides l'humanité. Ils t'attaqueront au début, mais je serai là pour les prévenir. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, je te le promet._

 _\- Ne promets pas quelque chose que tu ne peux maîtriser Armin. Et n'oublie pas; Tu n'as plus ma confiance. Je suis obligée de me résigner à écouter tes plans mais je les exécuterais uniquement si je suis sûre quant à la mise à exécution de ceux-ci. Celui que tu me proposes est carrément suicidaire._

 _\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être?_

La réponse était évidente, il connaissait d'ailleurs la réponse, mais il avait besoin de calme et Annie ne l'aidait pas. Il avait conscience que son plan ne pouvait être fiable à cent pour cent, mais c'était déjà beau qu'il le soit à quarante-cinq.

 _\- Écoutes... Je sais que ça semble bancal tout ça, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Dû moins, pas à ma connaissance. Ça fait des heures que je suis dessus. Je ne vois pas d'autres issues. J'aimerai vraiment t'en proposer une plus sûre mais ce n'est pas possible._

 _\- Il y en a pourtant une._

 _\- Tu ne penses quand même pas à.. Mais enfin tu... Et puis tu me condamnerais à-_

 _\- Ce ne serait que la monnaie de ta pièce Armin. N'est-ce-pas ce que tu as fais il y a six ans?_

Au fur et a mesure que la conversation avançait, le jeune homme blêmissait. Alors c'était comme ça? Elle souhaitait sa perte par pur vengeance? Il sentit ses lèvres devenir tremblantes et il se les mordit pour ne pas se montrer ainsi. En réalité, c'était tout à fait logique. Du point de vue d'Annie, il le méritait. Pourquoi hésiterait-elle à le sacrifier alors que lui-même n'avait pas hésité a le faire des années plus tôt?

 _\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de fuir plus tôt?_

 _\- A quoi bon? Même si à première vue je semblais parfaitement rétablie, il me fallait récupérer._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas. De quoi as-tu peur Annie?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas,_ elle se leva et repartit vers la chambre sans un regard à Armin _, débrouilles-toi pour trouver une solution. Après tout, tu es un grand stratège, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes._

Non, vraiment, cette mission était tout simplement une catastrophe.

Une légère brise glacée caressait sa peau et il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce contact. Que ça faisait du bien... Se remémorant où il se trouvait, le blond se releva aussitôt. Bon sang. Il s'était endormis! Ses feuilles n'avaient pas bouger, mais le pot d'encre s'était renversé vers lui... Se frottant la joue, il constata qu'en effet, il était couvert d'encre. Soupirant, il tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Il se souvenu alors de sa conversation avec Annie, il se leva et couru presque aussitôt vers la porte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait pas osé faire ça n'est-ce-pas? Elle n'avait quand même pas profité de son sommeil pour fuir? Ses doutes se dissipèrent bien vite; La petite blonde était assise contre le mur, la tête en dessous de l'appui de fenêtre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard était figé, bloqué sur la ville qui se trouvait bien loin d'eux. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Armin et un petit sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son beau visage.

 _\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais partie?_

Soulagé de la tournure des événements, Armin passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il rire? Devait-il souffler? Devait-il sourire? Devait-il râler? Toutes ces réactions devaient sortir mais... Non. Il resta là, à la regarder, laissant cette simple phrase en suspens, comme si, le temps s'était soudainement arrêté.

Finalement, il décida de s'installer à côté de la jeune fille, sous cette maudite fenêtre qui lui rappelait chaque matin que la ville n'était plus faite pour lui. Comme elle précédemment, il fixait l'horizon. Même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué, même si d'ordinaire il aimait le calme de la campagne, l'agitation de la ville commençait fortement à lui manquer. Entendre les marchands crier, les religieux exercer leur pouvoir sur les simples d'esprits, toute cette insouciance, vivre comme si les titans n'existaient pas... Ça lui manquait horriblement. Un soupire las sortit de sa bouche, et, sans tourner la tête, il répondit;

 _\- C'est ce que tes dires laissaient sous-entendre._

 _\- C'est vrai._

Il sentit le regard d'Annie se poser sur sa personne. Il ne bougea pas. En cet instant, il voulait simplement apprécier le calme de la situation, avoir une conversation normale et apprécier le moment. Mine de rien, ce genre de moment était vraiment rare dans leur quotidien.

 _\- J'étais en colère. C'était irréfléchi._ Jugea-t-elle bon d'ajouter _._

 _\- Toutes tes paroles l'étaient?_

 _\- Non. Uniquement celles-là._

La franchise d'Annie était/est l'une des qualités qu'il préférait chez elle. Elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, quitte à le regretter sûrement plus tard, mais c'était plaisant. Que cela fasse mal ou non, au moins il était sûr de la manière dont elle voyait les choses.

 _\- Tu sais, je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Je vais te faire sortir de ce cauchemar._

 _\- Je sais. Et je trouve ça effrayant._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

Il dévia son regard vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, elle disait vrai. Au même instant, il comprit. Il venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question sans même qu'elle ait besoin de répondre. Aussitôt il ajouta;

 _\- Tu as le droit de te reposer sur quelqu'un. Ça ne fera certainement pas de toi une lâche._

Les lèvres de la jeune fille commencèrent à trembler et elle se les mordit violemment. De nouveau, elle fixait la ville et elle replia ses genoux pour poser sa tête dessus.

 _\- Je ne veux pas souffrir._

 _\- Je ne te trahirai pas. C'est une promesse._

 _\- Si tu fais ça pour-_

 _\- Non. Non, je ne fais pas ça pour me déculpabiliser. Je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu es une personne formidable Annie, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas?_

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas._

Malgré leurs nombreuses prises de bec, il réapprenait à la connaître. Le sentiment qu'il avait eut, il y a de cela des années, faisait petit à petit sa réapparition et il appréciait ça. Il voyait en Annie une personne merveilleuse et torturée. Intelligente et combative. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas à elle de payer, et ce même si elle avait tué bon nombres d'humains. Selon lui, la jeune femme n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Elle tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rendre son peuple fier. Autrement dit, Annie était simplement influencée. Elle n'avait clairement pas la volonté de faire tout les crimes qu'elle avait commit. Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette, et la fuite de Reiner et Berthold ne faisait que confirmait ses dires.

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas fais lire le rapport de la semaine dernière. Tu l'as envoyé sans même me le montrer._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Il y a des choses que t'essaies de me cacher. Quoi?_

 _\- J'ai écris noir sur blanc que je plaidais ton innocence._

 _\- C'est idiot._

 _\- On verra bien ce qu'il arrivera. J'ai confiance. Le Major prendra en compte mes dires._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets d'affirmer ça?_

 _\- Je suis son potentiel remplaçant, c'est une preuve suffisante._

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups de canon assez lointain. Le bataillon d'exploration. Ils allaient commencer l'hommage.

 _\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux._

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici. C'est ma mission._

 _\- Ta mission vaut-elle plus que la mémoire de tes amis?_

Il ne répondit pas, mais la réponse était des plus évidentes. Bien sûr que non. Il aurait tant aimé dire au revoir une dernière fois à Connie et Sasha. Même si ils n'avaient pas passé tant de temps ensemble, il les adorait. Avec eux, jamais il ne s'ennuyait. Ils avaient le don de faire rire, et ce peu importe le moment.

Armin sentit la jeune fille se levait et elle le tira violemment par le bras pour le relever. D'un pas rapide, et sans le lâcher, elle s'avançait vers la ville. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, plus curieux que jamais. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et la jeune fille montra la direction d'un arbre d'un hochement de tête.

 _\- C'est l'arbre le plus haut des environs. Si tu n'as pas peur de tomber alors grimpes._

Il resta là, à la fixer pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Un nouveau coup se fit entendre, bien plus fort. Se décidant, il regarda la hauteur de l'arbre et prit son courage à deux mains. C'était stupide, mais il s'en fichait. C'était dangereux, mais qu'importait. Les écorces de l'arbre semblaient solides. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Annie, et celle-ci s'approcha du tronc. Elle toucha doucement le bois du bout de ses doigts puis elle commença à grimper. Encore et encore, toujours plus haut. Armin commença à la suivre sans trop de difficulté. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une branche suffisamment épaisse, ils s'y arrêtèrent.

La vue était tout simplement magnifique. Bien qu'il y ait encore un nombre important d'arbres devant eux, que la ville se trouvait à une bonne dizaine de minutes à pieds, il pouvait voir la place principale. Ou plutôt, la foule. Les citoyens s'étaient tous réunis, comme à chaque fin de mois pour célébrer les morts du bataillon. Ce qu'il suspectait être l'estrade était ridiculement petit comparait au nombre de personnes l'entourant. Soudain, un minuscule drapeau fut brandit et une série de coups de canon se fit entendre. Chaque coup correspondait à un blessé.

 _\- Cent cinquante sept._

 _\- C'est peu comparé à certaines fois._

Un léger larsen parvînt à leurs oreilles. Ils allaient annoncer les disparus, ensuite ce serait au tour des morts. Cela lui semblait si dérisoire... Après tout, si disparue était une personne, c'était forcément qu'elle avait été dévoré par un Titan.

 _\- Connie Springer_ , entendit-il avant qu'un autre soldat ne soit annoncé.

 _\- Il n'ont même pas prit la peine d'annoncer Sasha en même temps..._

 _\- Un soldat est un soldat. Vous ne devez pas vous attacher. A quiconque._

Elle avait raison. Il avait eu l'exemple même avec le caporal chef et Eren. D'ailleurs celui-ci devait être bouleversé, peut-être même avait-il décidé de ne pas assister à la cérémonie. En temps normal, il y aurait été, par devoir, mais là... En était-il seulement capable?

 _\- Sasha Braus._

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur l'écorce de l'arbre, arrachant au passage quelques morceaux. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois. Ses joues se retrouvèrent bien vite trempées. Il était si triste. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa peine et ça le démolissait de l'intérieur. Ses amis,leur joie de vivre, leur vie... Pourquoi diable leur enlevait-on tout ça? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un destin comme celui-ci?

 _\- Dis-moi Annie... Est-ce à ça qu'aspire les Titans?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- En ressens-tu de la satisfaction? Es-tu heureuse de nous voir brisés?_

 _\- Non. J'avais de bons souvenirs d'eux. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi que doivent être les choses._

 _\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi absurdes alors que toi-même tu en souffres._

 _\- Je ne souffre pas._

 _\- Tu pleures Annie. Tu pleures sans même t'en rendre compte._

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, son corps ne mentait pas. Hésitante, elle se frotta aussitôt les joues et ne pu que constater qu'il disait vrai. Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Elle s'était définitivement attachée à eux, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Armin reporta finalement son regard sur la ville et c'est peiné, que tout deux observèrent la suite de la cérémonie, dans le plus grand des silences.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) ;**

 **Nifelheim** ; " _En fait, quand je te lis, j'ai l'impression de vivre l'histoire avec les personnages, et de les suivre partout où ils vont très peu de fics ou d'OS me font ressentir ça, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main_!" Merci beaucoup, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche! Je vais te répondre ici pour ta review concernant  "un lien irremplaçable". En réalité, il n'y aura pas de suite a proprement parlé. Ce sera simplement des moments de leur vie. Par contre, je ne publierai pas souvent, une fois par ci par là, quand l'inspiration viendra. :)


End file.
